Angel Beats: What Comes Now?
by dancedivaanime
Summary: A continuation of the anime Angel Beats
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey guys I hope you enjoy my story. Fair warning this my first fanfiction so... ya haha be prepared. If u haven't watched Angel Beats it won't make sense so if you haven't watched you better go do it now hehe.

These memories... why do I have them? They should be mine but it just doesn't add up. I can't put names to the faces I see and I have feelings with these memories I can't explain. I'm pretty sure I die in one of these memories as well but I'm still here aren't I? The memory that stands out the most though is her. Long white hair and piercing yellow eyes. I feel as if I had feelings for her,but what was her name? *sigh* I shouldnt dwell on it. I need to focus on my studying. If I ever want to become a doctor I need to but my heart and soul into it. I need to do it for Hatsune.

Is that humming? That song, where have I heard it before? I think its one of "those" memories. I can tell because they all have an air of fuzzyness to them. I turn around and see her. The girl from my memories. I could never forget those eyes. Or that feeling in my heart when I see her. She is starting to walk away. I need to go after her! Maybe she has some of the same memories as me!

I tap her shoulder. She spins around so fast her hair smacks me in the face. Her face shows such shock I think she might scream. Uh-oh now what? I should have thought this through. I can be so stupid.

" Um do you by chance recgonize me?" I ask.

" No. Why?" She asks.

" Uh, well, I seem to recgonize you but I'm not sure where. And that song, I've heard it somewhere but it is all a blur."

" I'm sorry but I don't recgonize you at all. Well if you excuse me I need to go..."

" Wait! Don't go maybe if we..."

" Look I'm sorry I don't recgonize you. Maybe you are thinking of someone else."

She takes off running at full sprint. Great, now I'm even more confused. Am I imaging things? Who knows maybe I am going crazy. Oh Kanade... wait a minute thats her name, Kanade! I knew it. I knew I know you. But why don't you remember? Maybe I will see you again.

Author's Note

So what do you guys think yay or nay? Well let me know in the comments. I plan to continue... maybe we'll see. Ideas are always welcome. Also I want to hear what you think about Noda having twin little sisters. I think he would be an awesome older brother. See ya next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys so I decided to add a second chapter.I hope this isn't to boring to those who have read the first chapter. Reviews and ideas are always welcome. I don't own anything of Angel Beats.

I've decided to see if I can find Kanade again. Maybe if I wait in the same spot I found her last time she might show up again. Who knows, maybe she won't but its worth a shot. Next thing I know I've been knocked flat on my back. There is a boy in a baseball uniform with blue hair standing above me.

" Woah. Sorry bro I wasn't watching where I was going." He says.

" Its not a problem. Neither of us got hurt so its okay." I say

" That's good. I'm Hinata. What about you?"

" I'm Otonashi."

" Well Otonashi, you seem very familiar."

" You too."

" Here's my number, why don't you call me sometime so we can figure out where we've seen each other."

" Dude are you gay?" I ask jokingly.

" No I'm not!"

" Haha just kidding but ya let's hang out sometime"

" See you around." He shouts as he runs away.

Hinata huh? He also has shown up in my blurry memories. At least now I can but a name to his face. He said he recgonized me though, I wonder why Kanade didn't? I better get going or else I'm going to be late. As I walk to the train station I see a girl playing the guitar. I'm pretty I've seen her in my memories but not a whole ton. Once her song is over I can't help but clap. It was an amazing song. The girl looks at me and smiles. I wonder if she knows me like I know her? I smile back and keep walking.

So chapter two is now done. What do you think? See you next time (maybe).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey guys I have kind of got a story line so I will be finishing this story. The beginning is from one of the episodes I hope you enjoy. I don't anything of Angel Beats. It all belongs to the creators.

"What are you doing over there?" I ask.

" Meeting in the like." I think is what she says as she let's a butterfly go.

" I see... oh ya hey everyone is going to fishing in the river. Want to come?"

" Its against school rules to go down to the river."

" Who cares? You aren't the student body president anymore so break some rules."

* BZZZ BZZZZ BZZZZ*

My alarm clock is so annoying. After I turn it off I start thinking of the dream I had. She was in my dream. Never had any of these blurry memories shown up in my dreams. I usually only get them at weird times like during class or when I'm eating breakfast. Maybe it was just a dream. I'll have time to think about it later. I need to get ready to go meet Hinata.

"Heyo what up Otonashi?" He shouts.

" Nothing. What about you?"

"Same. So you want to walk and talk?"

"Sure." I say.

"So, um, this might be a weird question but have you ever heard of Afterlife Battlefront?" He asks

Battlefront? I've never heard of it. Well,now that I think about it, it sorta sounds familiar.

"Now that you mention it, I sort of do. Do you know anything about it?" I ask

"Good I'm not going crazy. That name just popped into my head on day and suddenly my mind was filled with all these faces but not much else. When I ran into you the other day I knew I had seen you in those memories."

"Haha the same thing happened to me. And here I thought I was going crazy. Do you by chance remember a girl with white hair and yellow eyes?" I ask

"Hmm... ya I do but not much. Have you seen her around?" He asks

" I have and I tried to talk to her about it. She ran away as fast as she could. She doesn't remeber me at all."

"That's tough. I wonder if anyone else remembers? I'm sure there are other people from our memories around here. Oh man is that the time!? I'm gonna be late. Do you want to hang out and after my game we can continue talking?" He asks.

"Sure."

You know, this guy isn't half bad. He's probably played baseball for a really long time. In the last inning of the game it looks like Hinata might pass out. I guess its pretty hot out and he has been playing for a long time. Why doesn't the coach switch him out with someone else? There goes a simple pop fly to second. It goes straight to Hinata. Does he even see the ball? The ball lands just right behind him. The game is over now and it looks like Hinata's team lost. Oi, he's gotta be feeling bad. I hang around for awhile and realize Hinata still hasn't come out. Does he feel that bad? I guess I better go check on him.

I walk into the locker room and see Hinata talking with some other guy. I guess that's what was holding him up. Wait what is in that guy's hand? Is that... drugs!? Oh no, this isn't good. Why is Hinata reaching for them? I gotta stop him!

"No Hinata! Don't do it!" I shout.

"Otonashi? What are you..."

"Hey just what do you think you're doing here?" The guy says.

"Stopping you from ruining my friend's life! I don't care what you do with yours but leave others out of this crap!" I shout.

"Whatever your loss." He says

After glaring at me, the guy finally leaves. Sheesh what a scumbag. I look at Hinata and see he has his eyes shut with his head hung low. After a minute or so he looks at me like he's about to cry.

"That's how I died." He says.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I ask.

"In my previous life I took those drugs. And one day I got high, and was hit by a truck."

I stay silent. I'm at a complete loss. What does he mean by 'previous life'? Is my memory of dieing from a past life? No that's not possible is it?

"You basically saved me from making the same mistake that got me killed. I owe you one bro."

"Wait wait wait. Past life? What are you talking about?" I ask

"In a past life I'm guessing you and I both died at one point. Then we joined the Afterlife Battlefront, I think. Its just a theory. Do you have memories of dieing?"

"I do actually. I think I died after a train wreck." I say.

"I see. Well I think I'm gonna start heading home. Its been a long day. Want to hang out tomorrow, same place same time?" He asks.

"Sure. See you around."

"Ya see you." He says as he starts walking away.

I figured out so much today but the more I figure out the less I seem to know. So our theory is that we lived in a previous life and we died at some point. Then we joined some army in the afterlife. But we don't have proof that there is an afterlife. There is two of us that remember though. Maybe if we can find more people with the same memories we can build a more stable story.

I should pay more attention where I'm going because I just ran into a girl and knocked her over. Oops. She actually looks familiar. I'm not sure what to say so I offer her my hand but she smacks it away. I think her name starts with a Y?

"Why don't you watch where you're going nitwit!" She shouts as she stands up.

"Sorry I was just kinda deep in thought." I say.

"Well whatever just don't be so scatter-brained."

"Um this might sound weird but is your name Yuri?" I ask.

"What are you a stalker? Just stay away from me you creepy stalker!"

"No that's not it you just..."

She takes off running at full sprint. So I guess she doesn't remember either. Who knows, maybe she will remember Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey sorry it took me longer than usual to update I'm going to start trying to update every weekend (hopefully). I'm trying to make this as best as possible. Any so we meet some more familiar faces :) hope you enjoy.

Where is Hinata? I'm here, same place same time. Maybe he overslept. It seems like something he would do. Hey is that... Yuri with Kanade? Yep thats them across the street. Here's the perfect chance but Hinata isn't here yet. I would talk to them but they don't exactly like me.

"Hey sorry I'm late, I overslept." Hinata says as he runs up.I knew it.

"Nevermind that. Look there's Kanade, and another girl. Do you regonize the other girl?" I ask him.

"Ya I tgink her name was.. Yuri... Yurippe? Something like that." He says.

"I'm pretty sure she was in the Afterlife. I ran into her yesterday but she didn't like me very much. Can you go try to talk to them?"

"You got it. Just leave it to me."

He walks up to them and starts talking. I wish I could read lips. Hinata don't screw this up. Did Yuri just kick Hinata? Kanade and Yuri start to walk away as Hinata collapses to the ground. He totally screwed up. What could you have said to make her so mad?

"Well that could have gone better. What did you do?" I ask him.

"I said 'hey have you ever heard of the Afterlife?' they said no. I told them they should because they both died and we met in the Afterlife. Then she glared at me and kicked me really hard." He says.

"Hinata you're a moron. You're worse at first impressions than I am."

"I thought being straightforward would be better."

*sigh* "Let's just go"

"So what's the plan now?"

"I guess we just look for more familiar faces." I say.

We walk in silence studying all the faces we see. I notice this one boy who keeps glancing at us. He looks a little familiar. I feel his eyes look at us as we walk past him. I guess he finally worked up the nerve to talk to us, because I could hear footsteps behind us.

"Um excuse me I'm O-Ooyama. Please don't find this weird but have you ever heard of Afterlife Battlefront?" He says nervously.

"What do you know about it?" Hinata asks.

"Well not much. All the memories I have are blurry?"

He tells us everything he remembers. How him and Hinata were the first to join this group called the Afterlife Battlefront. He also explains how they had an enemy named Angel. And they were reborn through Obliteration. Once he explains all this I begin to remember everything he said. We also are able to put together that Angel was actually Kanade. And the Battlefront was like some army.

"So we thought that if we took down Kanade we wouldn't be obliterated right?" I ask.

"Yes that's right. I can't remember if she obliterated us or not but I'm hoping that this was helpful information." Ooyama says.

"Ya bro you've really helped us out. Not only do we have a new teammate, we now know we died we joined an army of sorts. And we also know that Yuri and Kanade were there." Hinata says.

Something is still bothering me though. If we can confirm Kanade and Yuri were in the Afterlife Battlefront then why don't they remember like we do? I just don't get it. Well I guess we will find out eventually.

Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please please please review if the story is too bland or you have an idea for this story it is very much appreciated. Well that's it for now see you next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey so I know I said one update every weekend but I was up on a mountain that was covered in mud all day Saturday and Sunday where there was no internet access what so ever. Its a poor excuse but this all I got lol. Anyway let's get on with it. I don't own anything of Angel Beats it all belongs to the creators.

*CRASH*

"Oh great. Now we are in for it." I say.

Hinata threw the ball too high for Ooyama to catch a flew through someone's window. This is not good. Hinata takes extremely nervous steps up to the door and knocks. A lady that looks to be about in her forties answers the door.

"Hello. I'm guessing you're the one who hit the ball through my window?" The lady says.

"Yes and I'm really sorry. I will pay for all the damage." Hinata says.

"Haha no need young man. It was an accident plus I know a guy who can fix this for cheap. Now let's go get your ball." She motions for us to follow her. I notice how clean her house is. It isn't very big but it looks really spacious inside. We walk down the hallway into the room I'm guessing the ball landed in. Next to the window is a girl with pink hair laying in bed. She looks at her mom but once she sees us her face changes into a nasty glare.

"Were you the one who threw the ball through my window, or was it you?" She looks to me then Ooyama.

"Uh no it was me." Hinata says while stepping forward.

"Oh really? Do you realize how near you were to hitting me?!" She exclaims.

"Geez calm down. I didn't actually hit you now did I?" Hinata asks sarcastically.

"Oh really..." The girl starts. I motion for Ooyama to follow me as I leave the room. I definitely remember this. Those two would always fight. I can't remember much besides that though. We can still hear them yelling even outside.

"Shouldn't we go get him?" Ooyama says as I sit down.

"No he will come out eventually. For now let's sit out here and wait." I say.

"You recgonize her too right?" Ooyama asks.

I nod. "I can't remember her name but she was always really hyperactive."

He nods and sits down next to me. We sit in silence listened to Hinata and the girl yell at each other. I can't understand what they are saying they are both overlapping each other. Eventually the yelling dies down. Hopefully Hinata will be out soon.

"BROOOOTHER!"

Ooyama and I look over to see twin girls running after a boy with purple hair. He turns around and gives them an annoyed look.

"Will you stop shouting! I can hear you!" The boy shouts

Once the girls catch up he starts walking again. One girl is wearing a purple dress and the other is wearing shorts with a blue tank top. The girls stop and start whispering and giggling. The one in blue takes off running and jumps on the boy. I kind of want to see how this plays out but my attention is drawn away when Hinata comes out.

"So how'd it go?" I ask.

"Well I found a new teammate. Her name is Yui. She's paralyzed though so she won't be able to come out with us all that often." He explains.

"I thought I recgonized her!" Ooyama says as we start walking away. On the way back we talk about things like having CRAM school and normal school will be starting soon. Since we are all the same age their may be a chance we will be in the same class. Hinata hasn't even started his summer homework. Once we get to the subway, we all part ways to go home.

After I get out of the subway I walk by the kids I saw earlier. Now that I can see the purple hair boy more clearly, he looks familiar. I think about talking to him but decide against it. I take a quick look behind me and see him staring at me. Once we make eye contact he turns away and keeps walking. I wonder if he recgonizes me? The girls don't seem familiar though. Were they in the afterlife? No I don't think so. I turn around and keep walking.

Alright chapter 5 done! Please review this story! Flames are excepted as well. If you have any ideas for this story I will put them into consideration. Welp that's all really. See ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys so its been awhile haha...ha... Ya ouch that's bad on my part. I've been at dance camp and I've been stuck in writers block haha well anyway I did this chapter based off of how schools are run in Japan (to the best of my knowledge) so if i made a mistake somewhere please let me know and i will do my best to fix it. Hope you guys like it.

"Good morning Sensei." The class says as the teacher walks in.

"Good morning. Now, I would to get things started right away. Pick whatever seat you want but you won't be able to change seats unless I notice some behavior issues." She says as she places out textbooks on our desks.

Hinata and I are in the same class but Ooyama got the class down the hall from ours. I grab the seat closest to the door up front. Hinata slides into the seat behind me as casually as possible.

"If your thinking to cheat off of me, you can forget it." I tell him. He freezes up for a minute but composes himself.

"Cheating off of my best friend?! I can't believe you would think I'd do something that low and childish!" He retorts.

"I don't think, I know you would do something like that." I say. He's starts going off about friendship or something but I tune him out when I notice the teacher giving an introduction about the class. She notices Hinata still gabbing on about who knows what. In an instant she is slamming a ruler down on his desk.

"Here's a good example of rule number one. No talking unless I call on you. " She says. "Of course if rules are not followed there is punishment." She says with a low chuckle. Her laugh kind of reminds me of a witch. Hinata shuts his mouth almost instantly and sweatdrops.

She goes over classroom rules and expectations but I tune her out. I scan the classroom until my fall on a certain person. There's Kanade sitting in the corner across from me. Everytime I see her my heart skips a beat. Her eyes look focused, yet distant. She looks at me out of the corner of her eye. I turn away so I don't get caught for staring. I already have a 'stalker' not to mention 'odd-ball' reputation. Don't exactly want to make it worse.

The rest of the day is uneventful. Classes, lunch, more classes. I gotta admit though, there are quite a few interesting characters around here. You got the guy with handcuffs around his neck and what I think is a blind fold (he seems to see fine but it seriously looks like a blind fold) or the girl with long black hair who always seems to be on her own. I saw the twin sisters and their older brother again along with Yurippe too. I thought about talking to her again but everytime I approach her she gives me an icy death glare. Pretty scary if you ask me.

"Hey did you here about the latest GirlDeMo news?" I overheard a girl say.

"Ya I heard they were putting on a performance tonight in the cafeteria! I'm so pumped." Another girl said.

"Iwasawa is so amazing!"

There are all sorts of scattered comments about GirlDeMo throughout the classroom. Now that is name I've been waiting to hear. Girls Dead Monster, one of the best bands of all time.

"Hey Otonashi, we should go see GirlDeMo. What do you say?" Hinata asks.

"Sure. It'll be like old times." I say.

"You got that right." He says winking at me.

"I swear the more time I spend with you the more I think you're gay." I tell him.

"I swear I'm not gay!" He shouts causing the class to go silent. Hinata's face turns a tomato red as he sits down and pulls out a book to cover his face.

Well chapter 6 finally done. \^^/ yaaaay! Sorry guys that was really bad on my part. Please review and... ya. See you next time.


End file.
